supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Life (Until the Clock Strikes Twelve)
Life, also known as Shakti, Chaos, Tiamat, and various other names, is an immensely powerful and ancient Primordial Entity. She is the polar opposite of Death and the keeper and responsible for the maintenance of all Life in Creation. Life is the creator of the Phantasmal Race, an ancient sentient race created after the Leviathans. She is the younger sister of God, the Darkness, and Death, and the older sister of Asherah. Like her twin, Life, despite being an active member in Creation, has not manifested herself in the Physical Realms in hundreds of millennia before the Apocalypse only coming to the Physical Realms during the First Leviathan War and Noah’s Flood. History Life came into being alongside Death, shortly before Asherah, after the first clash between God and the Darkness before the Beginning of Creation. She existed alongside her siblings for quite some time, minding her own business. At some point, she observed the birth of the Archangels and how her older sister reacted to them. Her older brother consulted her on her opinion on creating one more world to show their older sister and she gave him some advice to go ahead and do it. However, The Darkness reacted in a way she did not expect and annihilated that world. And so, she was dragged into a war against her older sister. She, alongside Death, Asherah, and the Archangels, managed to give God an opening to seal away the Darkness. After her older brother began to create, Life created a realm of her own that exists within and around the Creation of her brother. Asking her brother to lend her his Creation and to teach her how to make her own, Life began to create the Fae through her own unique formation of the Soul. Eventually, her older brother created the Leviathans and she created the first mortal races that populated. She watched as the Leviathans grew hungry and began to consume all other life in Creation. The first worshipped Deities, the Cosmic Entities, fought back against the Leviathans plunging Creation into its first war. After the First Leviathan War, Life seeded planets once more with life forms. Her older brother then called her and showed her a planet he called Earth. As a joke, Life proposed that at one point, she should put some life forms on there. During the Mesozoic Era, God allowed Life to select several life forms to evolve and she chose lizards and birds, creating the dinosaurs. Years later, she was visibly saddened when a meteor struck the Earth and wiped them out. Around this time, Life used this opportunity to create other beings on the Earth. Remembering the debacle with the Leviathans and her earlier Creations as well as what happened to the dinosaurs, Life granted these beings immense powers and told them to go and multiply. Millions of years later, she observed as her brother created humans, the first two being Adam and Lilith. Intrigued, she watched the events between play out as Lilith refused to submit to Adam and in turn, Adam, not God, banished her from the garden. She watched as another being was created from Adam's rib, Eve. Finding their lives boring, Life left to pursue her own projects with her first mortal creations, who she noticed had finally evolved past their bestial instincts. Her siblings called her back to Earth when her twin brother, Death, informed her that he had been instructed to flood the Earth. Confused, Life returned and appeared to her children in various sections of the Earth to warn them. Several Arks besides Noah's was built and sent into the waters. Her Older Brother, God, watched this with great interest and Life told him that she had an investment in those humans through her children. Following the Great Flood, Life continued to keep watch but decided to enter a deep slumber and thus split off a part of herself to keep vigil over Creation. It would not be until many more years that Life would awaken following Lucifer's summoning of her twin brother into Creation. Personality Due to the fact that she has not manifested in eons, Life is extremely detached from Creation. She cares very little about the events that happen within Creation as a result. Life describes the major wars during Creation as childish bouts calling them insignificant to the grand scheme of things. Life refers to all lesser beings, even Gods, as mortals. Despite her detached attitude, Life is surprisingly kind. After seeing the effect her full form had on Sam and Jess, she reigned in her power. Life was also kind enough to assist Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Jess in their quest to find her twin brother, Death, and stop Lucifer from wiping out all of Creation. Life is very motherly to other lifeforms. She views all life in Creation as her garden in a way. This is possibly due to her immense age. Life regards her creations, the Pagan Gods, in the same way as God regards Humanity and Angels. She views them in the same way a disappointed parent views their children and finds them as annoying. However, she has favorites among them. She views the gods, Artemis, Vishnu, and Amaterasu as her only redeemable children, finding the rest to be arrogant and fallen far from her. As the Life itself, she embodies the cycle of Life and Death along with her twin brother. She is a staunch upholder of the Natural Order. Life only allows a few exceptions to this. For example, Life allowed Sam, Dean, and Jessica to be brought back countless times. She views life as a precious commodity not to be wasted by anyone going so far as to state to Sam that after they finish, they are on their last life. Despite being Life itself, she is willing to kill for the greater good and those that disrupt the Natural Order but does not like it when she does. She constantly bickers with Death on who between the two is older despite the fact that neither of the two can no longer remember who came first. Powers and Abilities Mid-High Tier Nigh Omnipotence: Life is an extremely powerful Primordial Being, being able to do nearly anything she wants. During her older siblings' war, Life was able to assist her brother in breaking the stalemate between them. She eclipses even the Archangels in raw power, with Lucifer expressing great annoyance at the fact that she had awakened and manifested into this world. *'Immense Strength': Life possesses immense levels of physical strength. She is able to easily crush the neck of a Seraph as well as easily defeat a Pagan Deity. *'Telekinesis': Life can move matter with her mind. She was able to send several angels flying with just a look. *'Absolute Biokinesis': As the Primal Personification of Life, she has total control over Life Forces and biological makeups. Her power over Life rivals that of God and the Darkness themselves. She was able to create a plague that eradicated an entire solar system due to the deeds of the inhabitants. Life can also manipulate life cycles as part of the Natural Order. She determines how long living things live, how it happens, etc. In addition, Life can prevent her brother from claiming others. *'Ergokinesis/Ergogenesis': Life can generate and control energy and fire it in the form of highly destructive energy blasts. *'Soul Manipulation': Like her siblings, Life can control and manipulate souls. However, unlike her other siblings, Life was taught by God how to create her own souls. She used this to create various life forms across the whole of existence. *'Absolute Healing': Life can heal all manner of wounds, even those caused by her older siblings. *'Reality Warping': Life can manipulate and mold the fabric of reality to her liking, easily controlling all higher and lower dimensions as she sees fit. **'Spatio-Chronokinesis': Life can control time and space. *'Portal Creation': Life can create portals. *'Omnificence': Life can create an unlimited amount of things from objects to entire universes. She created an entire race whose purpose was opposite to her twin's Reapers. Life also created the realm of Vita from which the Well of Souls is located. **'Dimensional Creation': Life can create dimensions on the same size and scale as her older brother God. She created the realm of Avalon from which the Fae reside in. Avalon itself consists of a series of infinite dimensions with each ascending dimension being infinitely greater in size and scale than the last. **'Entity Creation': Life was responsible for the creation of various other mortal species, the Fae, and the Pagan Gods. *'Resurrection': Life can resurrect the dead but does not do so. She only does it when she allows exceptions. *'Mental Manipulation': Life can manipulate the minds of others. **'Memory Manipulation': Life was able to erase the memories of Celestine, Phantasmal Goddess of Stars. *'Teleportation': Life can teleport to any location she wishes to. *'Apporting': Life can teleport beings and objects across Creation by simply snapping her fingers. It was her that intervened during Castiel's death at the hands of the Leviathans, erasing his memories after her older brother brought him back. *'Chaotic Form': Life’s true form cannot be perceived by lesser beings and can be fatal to those around her. Immortality: As a Primordial Entity, Life exists beyond the cycle of Life and Death and is incapable of dying naturally. Killing her only results in the dispersal of her physical form. Only the combined effort of three or more Primordial Beings, God, or The Darkness can truly kill her. *'Absolute Regeneration': Life can reform her entire being even after the entirety of her existence has been erased from Creation. She was even to reform after her older sister shattered her physical form upon her release. Only her older siblings at full power or the combined effort of the other Primordials can truly prevent her from reforming. Nigh-Invulnerability: As a Primordial Entity, Life is nearly impervious to all forms of killing and harm. There are very few weapons and beings capable of harming Life. When an angel assassin sent by the Seraphim tried to kill Life with an angel blade, the weapon shattered upon impact. *'Immunity': Life is immune to all poisons and diseases. She is also immune to all standard and conventional weaponry. *'Nigh-Omnilock': Life exists beyond the concepts of life, death, time, space, etc. However, she is still somewhat bound to the Natural Order as the Entity of Life. Nigh-Omniscience: Life possesses an immense amount of knowledge about Creation itself, being aware of nearly everything that was happening despite the fact that she was asleep. Despite this, Life does not know everything. She was not aware of her brother's disappearance until Asherah had informed her. *'Telepathy': Life can access and read the thoughts of others. *'Empathy': Life can discern and read emotions. *'Localization': Life was able to instantly locate Death, though he was not cloaking himself on purpose. Weaknesses Harming and Trapping *'Primordial Beings and Weapons': The Darkness was able to harm her. *'The Mark': The Mark can be used to imprison Life much like it did The Darkness. *'The Seal': The Seal was used to contain The Darkness, a Primordial much stronger than her. The Seal is outfitted with power draining and suppressing seals and is nearly indestructible. Killing Primordial Beings: God and the Darkness, or the combined effort of Asherah, Death, and one or more of the Archangels can kill Life. Trivia *Like her brothers, Life has an obsession with certain foods with hers being organic-only food and vegan food. **Death refers to her as a salad junkie. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Season 15 Characters